Marinette Reads Alya's Fanfiction
by KitsuneDoll
Summary: Pressured into reading some of Alya's LadyNoir fanfiction, Marinette gives in, thinking she's doing he friend a favor. Unfortunately, she doesn't expect the story that she ends up reading...and neither does Chat Noir.


"...and I wasn't really sure who should end up being in charge." Alya rambled, oblivious to the fact that Marinette was in her own little world. "So if you could take a look at the story and let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it!"

"Mhm, yeah." Marinette replied dreamily, not listening in the slightest. She was absorbed by the honey-colored fluffiness that was Adrien's hair. Was it as soft as it looked?

"Cool! Thanks, girl!" Grinning, she shoved the packet of papers into her friend's hands. "It's a little…risqué, so wait until you're alone to read it, 'kay? I definitely think having Ladybug being the one to tie Chat up was the way to go, though."

Marinette froze. _What_ had Alya just said?

"I mean, as much as Chat Noir probably wants to tie Ladybug up, I just don't see it happening."

Marinette snapped fully out of her daydream and glanced sharply at the pages in her hands. _Untitled for now!_ It read. _Ladybug x Chat Noir Bondage._ Yelping, she instinctively shoved the stapled pages away from her.

"Hey!" Alya blurted out, both girls watching in horror as the story slid off the desk and onto the floor in a frenzied rustle of paper—landing right behind Adrien. He turned, bending in his chair to pick it up, and Marinette panicked. Lunging right over the desk, she leaned down to snatch the pages out of his hands.

She had been worried he'd look at the title and think she was a perv, but now she was half dangling over her desk, inches away from his face, and realizing that she probably looked like a total spazz instead.

Ever the gentleman, Adrien grasped her shoulders and pushed her gently back, making sure her torso was completely on her desk, feet finding the floor, before letting go.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" He asked, genuine concern on his face. She melted, loving how her name sounded leaving his lips.

"Oh please!" Chloe interjected. "God Marinette, you're such a freak." Turning red, Marinette sputtered. Adrien opened his mouth to scold her, when Alya spoke up.

"It's for the Ladyblog—Marinette was just making sure no one saw it before I could edit and post it." The class—because now _everyone_ was listening—seemed content with this logic and went back to their individual conversations. Chloe gave a snooty _humph_ and turned back to Sabrina, presumably to talk about herself.

Marinette rolled her eyes and then started, realizing that Adrien was contemplating her with his peridot-green eyes.

"What?" She asked nervously, one word sentences being just about all she could manage with him without messing up. He blinked, and a small smile graced his lips.

"I was just thinking that Alya's lucky to have you as a friend." He returned to his conversation with Nino and didn't glance at her again. His loss.

Blushing furiously, Marinette turned back to her friend and shoved the story at her.

"Alya!" She chided in hushed tones, "Don't bring that kind of stuff to school." Alya gave her a lopsided-smile before responding.

"Adrien's right, I _am_ really lucky to have you as a friend…" she paused for effect, "because I know a good friend, such as yourself, would help me with this!" The ombre-haired teen held the papers in front of Marinette, waiting for her to take them. Marinette sighed.

"Why do you even want _me_ to read it in the first place. Not only am I _not_ a writer, but I'm not even a fan of Ladybug."

"Ooo, so you're a fan of Chat, then?" Alya cut in, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Marinette would not deign that with a response. Alya sobered.

"Fine, I thought—since you're an outsider to the fandom—that you could tell me whether or not it seemed believable. I don't want to write a fanfiction that's completely outside of the realm of possibility."

Marinette hesitated for one more second before accepting the packet. _Alya_ was the good friend, and the least she could do was return the favor. Her friend gave her a quick hug, before her brows drew together in annoyance.

"What is it?" Marinette questioned.

"Well I just realized that now I have to come up with a new article for the Ladyblog." Marinette smiled slyly.

"You did a piece on ladybugs, right? So just do one about cats." Chat Noir would probably be over-the-moon when he saw it.

"Ah-hah! I was right," Alya teased playfully, "you really are a fan of Chat Noir!" Marinette just chuckled, shaking her head, as the teacher bustled in to start class. However Alya noted, filing away the information for later, that Marinette never actually denied it.

* * *

It had been a long day (and Marinette had no desire to subject herself to LadyNoir smut), but she knew that Alya would press her tomorrow for her reaction to the story and didn't want to leave her hanging. She waited until after dinner, made herself some tea, and curled up on her chaise to read, bracing herself for an uncomfortable experience.

 _It had been an accident. Well, the first time. The second time was to get back at Chat Noir for a poorly-timed pun—but this time? This time was purely to sate Ladybug's curiosity. She'd scolded him once, telling him the old adage,_

"Curiosity killed the cat _." His response had been quick._

"And satisfaction brought it back _."_

 _She liked that._

 _And now it was time for some satisfaction of her own. Ladybug couldn't resist the eager smile that tugged up her lips. This was going to be fun._

 _She cocked her head and admired her handiwork, drinking in the sight of Chat Noir tied up and secured to a post by her magical yo-yo._

"Ladybug?" _He looked nervous to her._

 _He should be._

"What are you doing?" _Chat asked. Ladybug considered him for a moment before answering._

"Just enjoying the view, Chaton." _Without thinking, she licked her lips, an unfamiliar gleam in her eyes as she began walking towards him. Chat Noir met her stare, his own eyes becoming wide as he realized she meant every word. Instinctively submissive, he looked down as she approached, but couldn't resist peeking at her through his golden lashes. His lady was close enough that the flowery scent of her washed over him, and he felt his heartbeat quicken as it always did in her presence._ "What's the matter—cat got your tongue?" _The pun caught him off guard, and he jerked his gaze up to her face, freezing when he realized she was mere inches away from him. She wasn't looking at his expression, though, but absorbed in the delicious picture that was Chat Noir._

 _The suit left nothing to the imagination, and the way the cord of her yo-yo embraced him—leaving the slightest indentation as his skin swelled around it was very aesthetically pleasing to her. She licked her lips again, and Chat shivered in excitement, the movement drawing her blue eyes back to his green ones. He could see now the extent of her hunger—pupils dilated with lust, lips gently parted—and had he been standing on his own, his knees would have gone out from under him. The boy had never thought that he'd see his lady wanting him with a hunger that rivaled his own._

"What—" _his voice failed him and he cleared his throat._ "What are you going to do?" _Ladybug gave him a distinctly Chat-like grin before responding._

"You'll see."

* * *

Marinette had to stop. She hadn't even gotten to the steamy part yet, but she was blushing like a schoolgirl. _Well I_ am _a schoolgirl,_ she thought to herself, _and this story is…I mean it's…JUST SO UNREALISTIC!_ She sat back with a sigh. Why would anyone want to tie up Chat Noir in the first place? I mean she could understand wanting to do that if he was being especially annoying, but for pleasure?

 _Welp, to each their own._ Marinette really _did_ want to take a break, though. Deciding to take a shower, she left the story on her chaise, grabbed a few things, and headed to the bathroom.

Turning on the hot water, she failed to hear the all-too-familiar tapping on her windowpane that signaled the arrival of her kitty companion.

* * *

Chat had been eager to visit his princess after a brief, but stressful photoshoot. Something about Marinette's presence always made him relax, so as soon as he returned home he was out the window as Paris's own Chat Noir.

He landed gracefully on Marinette's balcony and tapped on her window, peering into the empty room with growing disappointment when he realized she wasn't there. The hero pouted, then pressed his ear to the glass, easily registering the hissing sound of a shower running. He was just turning to go when a packet of papers captured his eye. Chat squinted. Was that…? The blonde bit his lip, thinking it was probably what Marinette had been so reluctant for anyone to see in class, and his mind went to one conclusion: Alya must have written something really good for the Ladyblog!

In truth, Adrien's interest was spiked the moment Alya said it was for her blog—he was a die-hard Ladybug fan after all—and he couldn't wait to read it! So, to see the story sitting unattended in Marinette's room made him squirm with barely contained curiosity. He turned to the princess's hatch, telling himself that if it was latched then he'd leave and just wait to read the story when Alya posted it. Chat lifted the handle, grinning in pleasure when it opened easily, before jumping lightly into the room. He made a beeline for the papers and picked it up, eyes widening as he realized why Marinette had been so eager to keep anyone from reading it.

 _Ladybug took one slender finger and trailed it down Chat Noir's body, skimming gently over his suit. The hero trembled at her touch, whimpering when she got to his belt. Would she dare to go lower? She hesitated for a moment, before lifting her hand and placing it above his knee instead. Chat swallowed a moan as she slowly slid her hand up his thigh. Watching his expression very carefully, Ladybug crossed his pelvis to stroke the other leg, dragging her pinky over the bulge in his suit as she did so. He became very still, as if he could control his growing erection if he could stay perfectly immobile. Needless to say, it didn't work._

"You're hard." _Ladybug observed._

"S-sorry." _Chat apologized, mortified that his lady was seeing him in such a state. What if she was disgusted by him?_

"Don't be sorry, silly kitty—I'm flattered." _The hero glanced up at her, surprised to see her face flushed with pleasure. Chat felt himself relax a little as he realized that, despite all of her bravado, Ladybug was just as nervous as he was right then. He flashed her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and soon her hands were moving again over his body._

 _She leaned closer and kissed him, a whisper of lips that barely touched. With both of them blushing profusely, she pulled away, running her hand up his chest and onto his cheek. He opened his green eyes, and the girl drank in his facial expression—gaze unfocused and lips parted in lust. At this distance, she could even hear the uneven hitch to his breath as he reminded himself to breathe. Her previous hunger returned in full force, colliding inside her body. She resumed her ministrations, trailing her fingers down his chest again but not stopping at his belt. Instead she continued downward, gripping Chat's manhood through his suit. He jerked, shocked by her forwardness, and swallowed nervously._

"L-Ladybug?" _She was still blushing, but any hint of hesitation she had was drowned out by her lustful curiosity. Her slender hand stroked him, causing the boy to press his lips together in an attempt to contain his moans. His mind was clouded from the haze of arousal, and he couldn't decide if he wanted her to stop or continue. Chat wasn't sure he could take much more of this, but the idea of her stopping—of taking away that wonderful hand of hers—made him desperate to keep her there._

 _Eyes squeezed shut, he found himself grinding his hips involuntarily, and Ladybug giggled, enjoying his surrender to his body's baser needs. She stilled her hand and he groaned in frustration, thrusting himself into her hold before he could give it a second thought. Heat pooled between her legs when it sunk in that Chat was using her hand to pleasure himself. She found herself increasingly turned on, and when she began stroking him once more, she let her other hand find its way between her own legs._

 _Soon it became difficult for Ladybug to maintain each hand's rhythm, and absorbed in her own pleasure, she forgot to move the one that was touching Chat. He pressed himself against her, wondering if she was teasing again, when her soft moan made his eyes fly open._

 _Chat couldn't believe what he was witnessing at first—his lady was pleasuring herself in front of him, rubbing her fingers in the vee between her thighs. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting her lip with a slightly troubled expression, as if she wasn't satisfied with her efforts._

 _Chat could help with that._

 _Mouth opening, he realized no sound was coming out. He cleared his throat and tried again._

"Ladybug?" _She was either ignoring him, or she hadn't heard._ "Milady?" _The girl opened her eyes a gave him an accusatory look._ "If you want," _he swallowed,_ "I could help you." _He wriggled his arm until he could turn his hand palm up, an invitation for Ladybug that she didn't really understand. She looked confused._ "Ah. I mean you could…rest on it and I could…maybe…touch you?" _Chat could barely get the thought out, but if his lady's pleasure was at stake, he would always try his best. Plus, the thought of feeling the heat between her legs was incredibly tempting. He wet his lips, and suddenly became very interested in the floor, a little scared to see her expression. Unfortunately, that meant that he missed the rather dangerous smile that played across her lips._

"So you want to help me Chaton?" _She questioned, her voice teasing. The boy managed a nod._ "Does that mean you want to touch me?" _He froze, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. She began stroking him again, and leaned in, close to his face. She nibbled his ear, and enjoyed the whimper it brought out of him._ "I said, does that mean you want to touch me." _Face flushed a bright shade of crimson, Chat nodded. Ladybug tsked him in mock disappointment, sliding her finger under his chin and angling his head up._

 _He still would not look at her._

 _Grinning wickedly, she leaned forward and ran the very tip of her tongue over his lips. It was incredibly hot, and before he knew it, Chat found himself staring into her bluebell eyes. Her smile was triumphant, before suddenly turning shy._ "Do you want to touch me, Chat?"

"Yes." _He blurted without thinking. A looked of relief passed over her face, and she pressed against him, positioning herself over his hand. Her voice was demanding as she whispered into his ear._

"Then touch me."


End file.
